1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically-countered display system including at least one wave source and at least one counter unit, where such a wave source irradiates harmful electromagnetic waves and the counter unit emits counter electromagnetic waves for countering the harmful waves therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to various counter units for the electromagnetically-countered display system and to various mechanisms to counter the harmful waves with the counter units, e.g., by matching configurations of the counter units with those of the wave sources, by matching wavefronts of the harmful waves with those the counter waves, and so on. The present invention also relates to various methods of countering the harmful waves with such counter waves by source and/or wave matchings, various methods of providing the counter units for emitting the counter waves defining desired wave characteristics, and the like. The present invention further relates to various processes for providing the electromagnetically-countered display systems and their counter units. The present invention further relates to various electric and magnetic shields employed either alone or in conjunction with the counter units for minimizing irradiation of the harmful waves from the display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now well established in the scientific community that electromagnetic waves with varying frequencies irradiated by various devices may be hazardous to human health. In some cases, such electromagnetic waves in mega- and giga-hertz range may be the main culprit, whereas the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves may be the main health concern in other cases. It cannot be too emphasized that it is very difficult to shield against magnetic waves of the 60-hertz electromagnetic waves which have wavelengths amounting to thousands of kilometers and that such 60-hertz magnetic waves are omnipresent in any corner of the current civilization.
However, intensity of such electromagnetic waves typically decreases inversely proportional to a square of a distance from a source of such waves to a target. Accordingly, potentially adverse effects from such electromagnetic waves may be minimized by maintaining a safe distance from such a source. Some electrical devices, however, are intended to be used in a close proximity to an user, where examples of the conventional electrical devices include various display devices from which an user are to acquire visual images. In general, the user may be able to more easily obtain such images from the display devices with larger screens at a greater distances than those with smaller screens, while misleading the user that the greater distance from the screens may protect him or her from such waves. Those devices with larger screens irradiate more stronger harmful electromagnetic waves than those with the smaller screens and, accordingly, the greater distance attainable with such larger screens are offset by the greater amplitudes of such harmful waves.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for various counter units capable of being incorporated into various prior art display devices in order to convert such devices to an electromagnetically-countered display systems and to minimize irradiation of such harmful electromagnetic waves therefrom. There is a need to provide a feasible solution for countering the harmful waves irradiated by various waves sources of the display devices of different shapes, sizes, and/or light-emitting mechanisms. There is a need to provide a feasible solution for countering such harmful waves which are irradiated by such wave sources as well while defining wavefronts of various characteristics.